Teenage Dirtbag
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Songfic. McAbby. NCIS in highschool.


Author's note: song fic I wrote years ago. NCIS characters in highschool. Song: "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus. McAbby, with previous Tabby. Slight Tony bashing, but I love him so it isn't too brutal.

"**Teenage Dirtbag"**

_**I have a dream about her**___

**She rings my bell**

**I got gym class in half an hour**

**Oh how she rocks**

**In Keds and tube socks**

**But she doesn't know who I am**

**And she doesn't give a damn about me**

McGee always loved school. He didn't feel ashamed of his intelligence and even sought out others that met him intellectually. The day he met Abby Sciuto in the science club, he would not be able to get her out of his mind. The fact that she didn't feel above the other's that were all quite obviously geeks and she wasn't. Her answers and questions were complicated and gave away an unexpected, brilliant science mind.

"Miss. Sciuto?" The teacher that ran the science club, asked.

"My paper is going to focus on Locard's Exchange Principle." She said smiling.

"Which states...?"

"That any contact a criminal has with an object or person causes a cross-transfer of evidence from the other. Forensically speaking, any time a crime is committed, traces of the perpetrator is left that can be extracted from the object and used for identification. Also, from the victim, if there is one, trace evidence can be analyzed for many different purposes regarding crime investigation." Abby explained.

"Very good. I look forward to reading that paper." The teacher approved.

* * *

><p>"Tony, we're going to be late to class." Abby complained as she stood up against her locker. He had his letterman jacket covered arm around her shoulders much to McGee's annoyance.<p>

"So what?" He said kissing her again.

"It's gym."

"Oh crap. Coach Gibbs'll flip if we're late." He said suddenly, grabbing her hand and bolting for the gym. McGee puts his last books in his locker, jealously cursing Tony.

* * *

><p>"Mr. DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly.<p>

"Coach?" He said jumping up instantly.

"Why do you insist on attending every one of my classes late?" He asked. Somehow Abby got away with it, from the coach. No one knew why but he held a soft spot for the young woman, never telling her off for being late. Also allowing her to sit out most of the activities, even study for her other subjects. He knew that Abby only took the class to make up her subjects and really wasn't interested or impressed by watching her boyfriend beat up the weaker fighters.

"Abs, come on."

"I don't do sports. Leave me alone, I'm trying to study. Go do your thing." She said pushing him away.

"You get dressed for gym, but don't do anything sporty in the class." Tony pointed out.

"Well, the uniform's kinda cute." Abby said looking down at the shorts and polo top.

"On you, yes. Okay. Have fun studying."

_**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**_

**Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**

**Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me**

"Man, let it go." Marvin Getter told McGee.

"I have tried. I can't help it." He complained as they walked to the bus.

"Tim, you're a smart guy, but you don't get how stupid pursuing Abby Sciuto is."

"I know."

"Not only is she already taken, but she is taken by a guy that could give you a wedgie that will need to be surgically extracted. And even if she wasn't with the jock... " He started.

"I wouldn't have a chance. Yeah, I know." Tim said sounding defeated.

"Now you're making sense. Just enjoy looking at her like the rest of us. Don't aim for a miracle." Marvin said patting him on the back.

_**Her boyfriend's a dick**_

**And he brings a gun to school**

**And he'd sI'mply kick**

**My ass if he knew the truth**

**He lives on my block**

**And he drives an Iroc**

**But he doesn't know who I am**

**And he doesn't give a damn about me**

"Hi, Abby." McGee says when he sees her alone at her locker. It's a rarity that the boyfriend would not be there. She turns and smiles at him and he thinks he may just fall down, speechless from that smile.

"Hi."

"Can I help you, McGeek?" Tony asked suddenly appearing next to Abby. Tim knows that he only knows his name because they live in the same street. And that at one stage in their lives they actually got along enough to hang out in their neighborhood.

"Tony." Abby said and it could he heard in her voice that she was not impressed.

"Abby, my place tonight. Having a little party while my parents are out of town."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Which means that you should stay over. Then when everyone's gone, we can have our own party." He suggests and McGee doesn't need to look at him to know what he's implying. Tim grabs the last of his books and takes off to his next class.

"You're a pig." She comments when McGee is out of sight. "And that was not nice." She complains turning back to her locker to grab the books she'll need.

"What? The McGeek thing?"

"Yes. Why do you have to be an ass?" Abby asks and McGee doesn't know that she is even defending him, having not heard it. In his mind, she doesn't know him or care about him. She slammed her locker closed and stormed off without him.

_**Man I feel like mould**_

**It's prom night and I am lonely**

**Low and behold**

**She's walking over to me**

**This must be fake**

**My lip starts to shake**

**How does she know who I am**

**And why does she give a damn about**

McGee sat at his table, still asking himself why he attended the prom. He didn't have a partner. He had thought about asking one of the girls in his science club but there was only one person he wanted to attend with. He saw the object of his affection, as she entered the room. Immediately he felt light-headed as she glanced over to him. Her black dress reached the floor but had a split running the length of the skirt to her thigh. The corset top, contrasted her pale complexion and her dark hair ran curls down her back. While he continued to trace every inch of her beauty, he came up to her right side, where the usual jock stood.

"I'll get us some drinks, Abs."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Where's your date?" Abby asked as she approached him. He nearly fell out of his chair at the gravelly voice he knew belonged to Abby.<p>

"Um... I uh. I don't have one." He stuttered out eventually.

"Good for you, Tim." She said impressed. "Not like all these others that either stayed home cos no one asked them or came with the first person that said yes. That's very brave."

"Thanks." He said beaming. If he didn't already adore her, he knew he would have after that. "You look, really... really nice." He said nervously.

"Thanks. You scrub up nice yourself." She commented. "Do you mind?" She asked pointing to the chair next to him.

"Of course not." He said instantly, nearly tripping as he leapt out of chair to pull it out for her.

"Thanks."

_**I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby**_

**Come with me Friday, don't say maybe**

**I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you**

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked looking around. Suddenly having Abby so comfortable with him, his dreams come true, made him incredibly nervous.

"Keep a secret?" Abby asked and he nodded straight away. "We broke up a few weeks ago. He asked me to still come here with him. He's very big on appearances." She said brushing her fringe out of her face.

"And you're not?" He asked, trying not to stare at her blood colored lips, or her almost transparent green eyes.

"Honestly? I don't care what people think of me. I mean, the star quarter back usually dates the head cheerleader. Not girls like me. We were never going to work out." She said as if it was no big deal.

"So he broke up with you because you aren't a cheerleader?" McGee asked trying to understand.

"That's what he'll tell people. I broke up with him. And he wasn't as crushed as a person should be at the end of a three year relationship." Abby said glancing up and seeing Tony charmingly smiling and talking to the blonde soon-to-be prom queen.

"And that doesn't bother you?" He asked curious as to why she was sharing with him.

"No. I lost interest some time ago." She said grabbing her bag. "Here's the thing. I got tickets to Iron Maiden for this Friday. I was hoping you'd like to come with me." Abby said looking at McGee's face to see his reaction.

"What?"

"If you aren't interested, that's fine." Abby said instantly, trying to smile.

"No, I am. I just never dreamed that you would... um... I had no idea that... he." He stuttered, cut off by soft lips he had fantasized about too many times.

"Is that a yes?" Abby asked sitting back watching the stunned look on his face turn to a broad smile.

"Definitely."

Abbyforever


End file.
